the immortal one seras victoria
by japanloveroffood
Summary: Alucards lost bride mina comes to find him and he is elated bus seras is not full summary inside please its my first fic give it a try. Warning: strong language and gory scenes later.
1. Chapter 1: the return of the bride

**Me:hey there everyone this is my first time writing a fanfic and I don't like flames just some constructive criticism please.**

**seras : beru chan does not own hellsing or its characters.**

Summary : alucards lost bride mina comes back to find him and he himself is elated ,but seras on the other hand is not .A week before she arrived alucard had slept with her and she thought he loved heart broken she starts to secluded her self from him especially when she finds she pregnant , and that's not the only thing she's keeping secret.

Chapter 1 the return of the bride.

* week before* It was a dark misty night in London England and the moon hung bright and full in the clear sky, above the hellsing manor. It was that night that two certain vampires had just came back from an easy mission. As they entered the manor they materialized ( well one the other came through the door) into the office of a certain platinum blonde. "Have the Gould's been taken care of and the vampire silenced" Integra asked in a strong cleat voice as she selected another cigar. " yes my master and those cigars are going to be the death of you one day might I add " said alucard in his deep baritone voice " I would keep my mouth shut if I were you vampire " replied Integra."Well I supposed you two are done. you may retire to your chambers now ""thank you sir Integra good night " said our cheerful strawberry blonde seras. "good night master" sneerd alucard. As both left the returns to their respective rooms.

Seras pov

I just left integras office and the smell of the drying blood was getting to me " I need to get this off I think I'll shower " I said thinking out loud. Not realising my master it the shape of mist floating above my head, followed me all the way to the bathroom . I set the water running as I took of every article of clothing I had on.

#in shower#

ahh the it felt good standing under the running water all thought I can't feel the by the looks of things *the mist around the area* I could tell it was very hot water but what I failed to see was mixed with the mist of the shower was my master in his mist form. Turning off the the tap I quickly stepped out and grabbed my towel and wrapped it around myself grabbed another to dry my hair and when into my my room to see master on coffin bed. "*screams*master w..w..what are you d..dd ..doing in here?!". "Oh come on police girl I'm your master I have a wright to see you naked " he said. ' yea right that's a load of bull' I thought." You should not disrespect me like that police girl or I might just have to punish you" he said seductively with a smirk on his a flash he was in front of me and and he was naked. My pale face heated up as his crimson eyes burned in to my sky blue hands moved down and moved the cloth around me and from there every thing go's black (AN: I'm no good at lemons so I leave it to you my reader to use you imagination =P) *time skip one week* normal pov.

Seras and alucard had just finished that nights mission and were at the manor about to go go in integras office to give her a report when they heard an unfamiliar voice .curious the two vampires enter and alucard is visibly across from his master sat a woman in a long black dress that hugged her slight curves had a v shaped neckline. She had he raven black hair up in a tight ballerina bun and had a heart shaped face with sea green eyes. She noticed them and stood up " hello .. alucard" she said in a clear soft voice. "Mina" alucard breathed.

Me :yay finally so come on how was it I will up date as much as I can .

Seras : please r and r the story so beru chan can continue


	2. Chapter 2: heart broken

**me: hey hey there after reading the last chapter I have decided to make them longer seeing as** it** was so short. want to thank vampire from hell for being my first reader and reviewer and to oiseaulune-moon-bird and all the others who read it.**

**Seras:beru chan does not own hellsing or its characters she wishes she did.**

**Me: you damm right I did.**

_CHAPTER 2 HEART BROKEN_

_Normal_ pov

"Mina" breathed alucard as he looked at the woman before him.

"Alucard my sweet. I have missed you since our last meeting you see the other day I awakened in side a coffin which I thought was very strange as I looked about our house could see no one and it looked dusty so I set out looking for answers and eventually I found my self here and I found out that I'm a vampire can you believe it ,and your one too. She said softly with her eyes shinning and a bright smile decorating her pale for once took off his glasses and hat to show him with pure love in his eyes and a soft facial expression causing both seras and Integra to gasp. The no life king crossed over towards the lady and pulled her into an embrace "my Mina it's been along time I've missed you so much you're still the only one in my heart."he said.

**Me: wow alucard is soft well * shrugs* it's my story.**

**Alucard: wtf you made the great no life king a mushy marshmallow like Edward Cullen. * pulls out jackle and cascul* I'll kill you.**

**Me: *cowering behind desk* you're still power full just some times soft don't kill me the show must go on.**

seras pov

'Only one in my heart. What the fuck I thought you loved me alucard you bastard ' I screamed at him through our mind link as he let go of mina . My anger had reached 100% 'how could he do this to me fuck me make me think he loved me and , then drop me like shit ' I thought angrily as my black/red flames came out and my blue orbs changed to red "seras Victoria! control your whatever and go to your room " shouted Integra ."With pleasure sir I would not want to stay here in this room any longer." I hissed as I stormed out the room.

Integra pov

I watched as seras stormed out of the room slamming my door hard . 'What has gotten into that girl to make her so angry' then my gaze paused over alucard 'of course it's him what did he do this time to the poor girl to make this mad ' I thought." Any way I believe you will be staying here with alucard of course" I inquired looking at mina. "Yes I am if that's not a trouble "she said softly. "Okay then I'll tell Walter to send extra blood packs to the room" you may go Mina and alucard but you *points to alucard* come right back" I said sternly to the tall vampire.~ moments later~ I had just. Lit a cigar as Alucard came back " what is it my master l he said giving a little bow . "What have you done to seras this time to get her so angry alucard" " Well I slept with her and because I've been nice I guess she thought I loved her and with what I said she snapped." He said . I pulled out my gun and shot him four times in the head then he reformed "why the boody hell did you do that for . You should have told her a bout mina heck you should not have slept with her you fool!" I screamed at him " just go to you coffin and don't go near her until I say got it "I sighed yes my master " and with that he was gone.

Seras pov

I was currently lying ing my coffin blood tears streaming down my cheeks I had all ready lost all anger and now there was nothing but sadness and sorrow left in my un beating heart I decided to listen to music on my IPod the first song was 'skyscraper by demi lovato' it seemed like it could relate to me at the time so I press play and it starts with earplugs in.

_sky's are crying , I am watching catching tear drops in my hands._

_Only silence has its ending like we never had a chance._

_Do you have to make me feel like there nothing left of me_

_You can take everything I have,_

_You can break everything I have , like I'm made of glass,_

_Like I'm made of paper._

At that point I had cleaned my face and walked out of the bedroom and was slowly walk down the hallway as the music continues start picking up pace faster and faster.

_go on and try to tear me down I will keep rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper._

_Like a skyscraper._

_Eyes are so clear I weaken and untangle you from me,_

_Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed._

I ran pass Walter and a few maids untill I burst out of a set of back doors on to the cool expanse of grass stopping to take unnecessary breaths . I thought of going on top of the tall building and lying on atop the roof but that thought was quickly in abandoned as I scenced the bastard and he's bitch up there all ready. So I carried on into the forest.

_all my Windows still are broken but I'm standing on my feet,_

_You can take everything I have ,you can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass like I'm made of paper._

_Go on and try to tear me down I will keep rising from the ground ,_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper._

faster and faster deeper and deeper I ran forwards throwing glances back until they disappeared completely.I put up my mental shield so he could not hear me 'why did I ever fall for this jerk gosh I was so stupid at times like this I wished I could go to 'that place' right then and there but you can only go on certain times.' I I slowed down near a broke and sat on a rock.

_go run run run I'm gonna stay right here watch you disappear,_

_Yeah ahh_

_Go run run run yeah it's a long way down,_

_But I am closer to the clouds up here._

_You can take every thing I have, you can break everything I am ,_

_Like I'm made of glass , like made of paper_

_Oohh oohhh go on and try to tear me down I will be rising from the ground like a_

_Skyscraper._

_Like a skyscraper._

_( Like a skyscraper)_

_Like a skyscraper,_

_Like a skyscraper._

the song ended and for awhile I remained silent while thinking of what to do from here on out. I the end I decided to avoid them as much as possible .

~time skip one week~

Still seras pov

It's been a week since Mina came and she and alucard are around each other a lot and when I'm near it pangs me it's sadness and I hardly ever talk to my "master " any more my mind shield is up almost 24/7 so my thoughts are to myself.I was in the act of devouring my fourth blogs pack and ever since two weeks ago I have had a craving for human food which I know I can't eat , 'that places ' food which is out of reach ,at the moment keep drinking blood and that something I didn't like to do but now here I am drinking the stuff happily.I fly the empty packet across the room making it land in the bin, and decide to go in the training room to shoot some targets.

~time skip *training room* 30 minutes~

as it shot the last target I sighed deeply.'although I resent master I still love him and it breaks my heart every time I'm around him and he's all lovey dovey with mina.*internally groans* why does my stomach hurt so much all the time is like there's something in me!' Right then and there while clutching my stomach it dawned on me that I could be ... pregnant! But how it's impossible (1) I'm undead a vampire (2) I don't even get that any more and finally (3) IT WAS ONLY ONE TIME! But taking into account the weird stuff I have been feeling I may very we be pregnant.

~normal pov~

The little strawberry blonde vampire ran out of the training room like a whirling tornado until she had found her self at Integras office door she could sense the woman was alone so she lightly raped at the door and waited until a clear voice told her to come in.

"Oh seras what is it that you want ?" Asked Integra.

"Sir I wanted to tell you for the past few weeks I have had stomach pain and weird cravings and things and it just dawns on me that I might be ... pregnant."Seras said as she whispered the last part.

" WHAT! YOU THINK YOU'RE djdjxjdvszj "seras put he hand light over integras mouth to stop her from shouting out the last word.

"Yes I think I am pregnant and I don't want alucard to know because I don't want to get in the way of him and mina." She said cool and calmly which surprised Integra seeing as it did not sound like seras but like a might ruling princess( AN: I'm kinda hinting about seras here.)of a foreign country.

"Okay I get it seras but what will you do when your bump starts showing how are you you going to hid it from him then?" She asked.

"If you don't mind sir that I take leave from the manor and live somewhere relatively close and continue doing missions until I can do them no longer of course they will be solo missions."

" hmmm" mused Integra "well okay you may stay in the hellsing family summer house until you give birth to your child . I will provide you with anything you will need so don't worry about blood. Now you are dismissed I will tell you when preparations for your move are complete." She said

"Yes sir Integra" said seras happily. As she disappeared out of the office and to her room her room were she suddenly felt another life energy inside her womb which she quickly hid 'I guess I really am pregnant.' She thought.

**Me : yay long chapter (for me anyway) I gave nice little hint in the future of the book and seras' past. **

**Seras: well done beru chan .**

**Alucard: were is my pov I mean you have Integra, seras and normal pov but were is mine.**

**Me: oh can it ya moaning Minnie I'll give you one if I want to got it.**

**Alucard: *pulls out guns * now what did you just say .**

**Me: n n nothing just you will get your pov in the next chapter * shaking while hiding behind desk***

**Sebastian : please rate and review mistress beru's story.**

**Me, alucard and seras :Hey you're not in this story.**

**ja ne my readers**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: hey there minna . I thank all those who followed and favoured my story.**

**Seras: wow you seem excited .**

**Me: well of course I am I got this amazing Idea last night about a further chapter.**

**Alucard: can we get this over with I want my pov already.**

**Me: okay okay. Demanding much.**

**Sebastian : beru chan does not own hellsing or it's characters.**

**Me , seras ,alucard : once again Sebastian ... YOU'RE NOT IN THIS ANIME and FAN FICTION.**

chapter 3

Alucard pov

I sat on my throne with Mina on my lap, I was enjoying a nice glass of blood wine when I felt a burst of life energy.'hmm seems there were two and it came from police girls room. I would pay her a visit if it weren't for integras order 'I mused. Mina Sat on my lap gosh she was beautiful and something was off , my demon was not purring like it should . 'What's wrong why are you not purring our mate is right here in our hands she has returned to us.' '_fool she is not the one she is not our mate and you know that. You know fully well who our mate is but you deny it.' _ hissed my my demon. 'No police girl is not my mate she is nothing more than weak vampire who cannot be called a true nosferatu.' I shouted back' _hmm suit your self but I refuse anyone but seras for our mate _.'and with that my demons voice faded away. "Vladimir is any thing wrong you seem upset ?" Mina asked looking up at me questioningly."no my dear it's nothing just I felt some thing don't worry te iubesc Mina.(1)" " ahh te iubesc Vladimir." Sh replied while yawning as she hopped off my lap and into the coffin. " I will join you soon" I said softly to her. '_' man you sound soft. You are supposed to be the mighty no-life king not some sissy, pathetic vampire. And you think seras is bad for having human emotions.' Sneered my demon. _' oh shut up and go way' I said angrily . Sometimes my demon pisses me off with all its I know you more than your self attitude. Back to the issue at hand, 'who did those two life energies belong to and why was it coming from police girls room.' I thought. As I slumped into the shadows only to appear in front of her door. Contemplating whether to enter or not whilst the ancient runes inscribed on my white gloved hands glowed red as it sent shock waves of .pain through out my body but I decided to ignore it. Masking my presence I transformed into mist and entered hovering above her. But there was no one there just my fledgling standing in the middle of the room mumbling to her self. "Ahh two of you I wonder who you'll be like " she said lovingly." Hopefully you'll never have to meet 'him' . As much as I want you two to grow up with him around and be a part of your lives , my life he just doesn't want to be he has some one else." She sounding sad. ' who the she'll is she talking to and who is ' him' anyway.' I thought furiously as I tried to suppress a a growl but failed as a soft one managed to escape my lips. Upon hearing the sound the draculina's head snapped up and saw my mist hovering above her. Her blue orbs changed to red as anger radiated from her body. 'Shit.' I thought.' Master' She hissed acidly at me through our mind link. ' What are _you_ doing here and how much did you hear.' She asked obviously pissed off. 'Everything and is that any way to talk to your master police girl.' I sneered back. Her black/red flames wiped out behind her crazily, ' someone's been drinking her blood.' I mused. "Get. !" She screamed as she grabbed a nearby chair and prepared to throw it at me. "Fine but I will find out who the life energy belonged to and who is _him_ got it." I hissed as I left her room to go to my own.

Seras pov

As master left my room I quickly put up my mind blocks again, so I could have my thoughts to my self. 'fuck. He heard Me but seems he still is clueless about the pregnancy, guess I have to be more care full about has only been a week.' I thought as I walked over to my coffin my flames had disappeared and my eyes went back to blue.I grabbed the small black remote and opened the lid, it was late and morning was approaching . Climbing in I decided to visit Integra when I awoke the next morning.

~le time skip~

I awoke to the the sound of alucards voice in my head.' Get up police girl my master has a task for us now.' His baritone voice echoing in my head. "Ahhh, it's time already " I muttered as I opened the lid off my coffin, and stretched my arms. I then hastily put on my normal uniform and decide to surprise master. I had been drinking blood packs a lot lately and I think it's time I dematerialize. Remembering what he had said once during a training session,'_ think about were you want to go. Then use a little bit of energy, you can go anywhere as long as there's no body of water between you and your destination.'_ focusing on integras office I allowed my self to release a generous amount of energy as I started to feel my self fade from the bed room only to open my eyes and find my self at my destination. I smiled widely at the occupants of the room showing every tooth in my mouth. Their eyes wide and alucards mouth slightly open. "Hello sir Integra , master what is tonight's mission." I said clearly. I saw in Integra collect her self as she took her papers." There are reports of two rogue vampires that have taken hold of of a night school I want you two to find and kill the vampires and gouls." She said in a monotone voice" then I shall go and get my things." I said as I once again dematerialize. But in stead of going to my room I was out side her office door listening to them speak.

"Did she just materialize and dematerialize in here" I heard Integra say.

" Yes I believe so master " Alucard replied.

" Did you know she could do that "

" no not at all I just as surprised as you are "

"Hmm well hurry up and go get your things vampire."

"Yes my master"

And with that I was out is there. I loaded my gun and was off not even eating for alucard .

~ time skip~

"No no NO! Please don't do this ." Screamed a young pale blonde boy as he crouched down on his hands and knees before me. The site sickened me. Vampires should not be like this at all. They are and were supposed to be a great and power full race ."sorry but you don't deserve this life" I sneered as I shot his brains. It was at that moment that I sensed alucard. ' Hmm now he arrives.' I had killed all gouls and the two vampires already on my own. I jumped out the window and landed gracefully on my feet. As I strode towards him he looked shocked.

"Police girl you are here already it seems." He asked.

"Yes all targets eliminated I wonder what took you so long master." I scoffed

"Don't talk to me in that tone and its none of your business." He hissed at me.

"Fine then whatever." And with that I was gone.

~ time skip back at the manor~

"Dissmised seras"

"Sir yes sir" I said as I disappeared from her office and into the hall . Silently walking towards the kitchen feeling the need for a warm packet of blood. The kitchen was empty at the moment so I reached in the fridge and got out a blood pack. I filed open the flimsy plastic and poured the contents into a mug and warmed it. Moments later as I finished the last sip. Mina came in along with alucard.

" ah hello there miss how are you " she asked me as she made her way towards me.

" ... Fine. Excuse me I'm going to my room." I muttered as I as dematerialize . 'It's not that I hate her UN dead guts. It's just I feel uncomfortable around her. If there's anyone I hate it's alucard. For many reasons'. I thought as I slipped into my "night"gown. 'What does tomorrow bring me I wonder.' I thought as I slipped into unconsciousness.

**beru chan: yea it's done finally**

**Alucard: I finally got a pov**

**Beru chan: yep and its long now my readers I have not posted in ages cuz I had to finish projects for starts on Monday. My mother is limiting my computer time so it will be a while before I can update again. Please review tell me what you think and I don't like flames.**

**Walter: please rate and review the story for the sake of the author.**

**(1) I love you.**


	4. just a note

**beru chan : hey there minna! I am here to tell you that the story will continue I just have writers block and I am secretly using the computer since I am banned during the school year so hang in there. If you have any suggestions to help me please pm me Kay.**

**Sayanora minna**

**Love japanloveroffood.**


End file.
